The present invention relates to an apparatus for selectively resisting the rotation of the spindles of a textile machine and, more particularly, for resisting the rotation of the spindles when the spindle drive motors are de-activated.
In certain types of textile machines such as, for example, ring spinning machines, it is known to provide electric motors for each individual spindle for driving of the spindle. In practice, the occurrence of yarn breaks during operations such as package doffing or idling of the machine is considerably higher with spinning machines than with other types of textile machines. Yarn breaks occur during idling or non-operation of the spinning machine, for example, because the spindles thereon do not immediately assume a non-rotating disposition after the drive motors for driving the spindles have been de-activated. Instead, conditions such as yarn tension and vibrations may cause the spindles to rotate oppositely to their normal winding direction of rotation and this counter-rotation increases the risk that twisting and snarling will occur. The occurrence of twisting and snarling, in turn, increases the risk that a yarn break will later occur.
Accordingly, the need exists for an apparatus which effectively prevents undesired rotation of the spindles of a textile machine when the spindle drive motors are de-activated.